


Has anyone seen Beca?

by Whov1an562



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aubrey's the best friend ever, Established Bechloe, Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whov1an562/pseuds/Whov1an562
Summary: Beca's missing and Chloe doesn't know what to do.





	Has anyone seen Beca?

**Author's Note:**

> The texts are from my other fic "Group Chat: BELLASSSS XD"  
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> EDIT: Fixed formatting issues :)

Chloe waited outside the usual spot, waiting for Beca to come out of her class. Monday was the only afternoon of the week that she was guaranteed to see Beca, and they had the Bella house to themselves for about an hour. She walked over to the bench near the entrance to the building, and got out her phone. She called Beca twenty seven times in a row, but each time it went through to answerphone. Chloe sighed, and reluctantly opened their group chat.  
_________________________________________  
Chloe  
Guys has anyone seen Beca?

Jessica  
What’s wrong?

Fat Amy  
She didn’t tell me where she was going

Chloe  
We normally walk home together from class every Monday but she wasn’t there today  
And I’ve called her 181 times

Flo  
Was that an exaggeration?

Fat Amy  
Knowing Chloe, probably not

Aubrey  
AMY! Now is NOT the time  
Are you okay Chloe? Xx  
_________________________________  
Chloe started to type her response before a picture of her and Aubrey popped up from freshman year.  
______________________  
Aa BREEEEEEE <3  
<< Answer Decline>>  
______________________  
Chloe swiped answer, and was greeted by Aubrey’s voice. “Chloe, are you okay?” Aubrey asked with a concerned air. “You seemed more stressed than usual on the group chat.  
Chloe smiled. It was nice that she had such a good friend in Aubrey. “Just worried,” she whispered into her phone. “Beca wasn’t there for breakfast today, but I assumed that it was because she went out running or slept in or something. I’ve got an early class on Monday, but she usually gets up. I thought nothing of it but then, maybe just a little disappointment…”  
“She’s got no right to treat you like this,” Aubrey retorted.  
“What if she doesn’t love me any more?” Chloe asked, the thought making her heart stop for a second.  
“Well, then she’d be the stupidest person alive, as well as the shortest,” Aubrey retorted, making Chloe laugh slightly.  
“I hope so, Aubrey,” she said, pausing for a second. “I’m gonna go look for her.”  
“Keep in touch,” Aubrey said, with a slightly worried tone. “I get worried about you when you’re like this.”  
Chloe paused for a second before she looked down at her phone, where she saw that the others had got back on the group chat to continue their search for their other captain.  
________________________________________  
Jessica  
Are you sure she’s not at home?

Fat Amy  
Chloe… she left her phone on her bed

Aubrey  
Chloe, calm down, I’m sure she’ll be okay xxx  
_________________________________________  
Chloe’s eyes brimmed with tears. It was unusual of Beca to forget her phone, as she could barely go five minutes without music. She quickly began typing again.  
_____________________________________________  
Chloe  
Did anyone have any classes with her today?

Flo  
Oh wait… I was meant to have Maths with her but she wasn’t there  
_____________________________________________________  
Chloe gasped, realising that Beca really wasn’t home. She hadn’t even been to school that day. What was she meant to do? Should she call the police? She started walking back to the Bella house, and continued texting on the groupchat.  
______________________________________  
Chloe  
FLO! WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SOMETHING!

Flo  
Sorry Chloe

Cynthia Rose  
So everybody’s DEFINITELY not seen her?

Chloe  
Did she mention anything? To anyone?

Aubrey  
Chloe, do you need me to come over?  
Chloe  
Bree that’s so sweet of you, are you sure? xx  
Aubrey  
Don’t worry Chloe I’m coming X  
___________________________________  
Chloe smiled. She felt a little guilty that she was dragging Aubrey over, but the thought of having her best friend around was a massive relief to her. Chloe got home, but Fat Amy was the only one in. She nodded at her, before running up to her room, slamming the door behind her, trying to keep her tears in. She knelt on the little sofa that she kept by the window, watching to see if Beca would come home. She saw the figures of Jessica and Ashley walking towards the house, before letting themselves in. Chloe was relieved, as neither of them had seemed to notice her. She really didn’t want to see anyone except for Beca at this point, or at least until Aubrey arrived.  
She heard Jessica and Ashley’s room door shut, as hers was next to theirs, and she saw her phone light up.  
____________________________________  
Stacie  
Has anyone seen Emily today either?

Flo  
Only this morning, actually, thinking about it, she got up at five. I then went back to sleep.  
____________________________________________________________  
Chloe burst out into tears, and started sobbing in her hands. She knew that she wasn’t a quiet crier, and she REALLY hoped that no one heard her. Did they run away? What happened? She looked out the window again, and saw Flo arriving with Cynthia Rose.  
_________________________________________________  
Chloe  
Does ANYONE know where Beca is?

Ashley  
Chloe... I can hear you crying from my room

Jessica  
Our room  
_________________________________________________  
Chloe heard a knock on her door.  
_________________________________________________  
Jessica  
Chloe, can I come in?  
Aubrey  
Guys I’m at the door can somebody let me in?  
_________________________________________________  
Chloe looked out the window, and saw that Aubrey was there. She opened the door and smiled at Jessica, who was waiting outside her door to check that she was okay. Various alerts came out of her phone, that she glanced at, before opening the door, and being embraced by Aubrey.  
She felt safe with Aubrey. It was unconditional love - no complications of romance or family issues, they were simply best friends, who loved each other to the moon and back, twice.  
“Thank you for coming,” Chloe mumbled, crying into Aubrey’s shoulder.  
“Like I’d be anywhere else but here when my best friend needs me,” she said, cradling Chloe.  
_____________________________________________  
Fat Amy  
If you knock  
Ok coming  
Actually can someone else go? I’m on the top floor

Flo  
Honestly, the top floor is nothing. I’m coming, Aubrey  
Aubrey  
No it’s ok Chloe got it  
_______________________________________________  
Aubrey looked up from her phone. She was sat on the sofa, with Chloe leant against her, scrolling through all local news just in case something had happened to her soulmate.  
_________________________________________________________  
Cynthia Rose  
This is getting ridiculous. Everyone get down into the living room.  
_______________________________________________________  
Jessica, Ashley, Cynthia Rose, Flo and Fat Amy joined Aubrey and a distraught Chloe in the living room, as Lilly arrived from her class.  
“Is it time to call the police yet?” Ashley asked, running her fingers through Jessica’s hair, as she was taking it quite badly as well.  
“Are you sure that you have no idea where she is?” Aubrey asked everyone.  
“She’d have told at least one of us…” Chloe said, before burying her face back into Aubrey’s shoulder.  
“I think I’d better do it,” Aubrey said, reluctantly. “I seem to be the most composed one of us here.”  
Aubrey took her phone out of her pocket, and was about to dial the police when they all received another message on the groupchat.  
________________________________________________  
Emily  
Hey guys  
________________________________________________  
Chloe gasped and put her hand up to her mouth. She tried so hard not to get her hopes up, but she was wishing so hard that Emily was with Beca.  
______________________________________________________  
Chloe  
EMILY DO YOU KNOW WHERE BECA IS  
Emily  
Chill guys she’s with me  
___________________________________________________  
Chloe cried the happiest tears that she had cried in ages… if… ever.  
_________________________________________________________  
We had a Geography trip, we weren't allowed our phones all day, and Beca forgot hers  
Chloe  
Can you pass on a message to Beca for me?  
Emily  
Sure  
Chloe  
BECA MITCHELL, ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS??? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK, AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN TELL ANY OF US THAT YOU WERE GOING ON THIS FIELD TRIP! AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN BRING YOUR PHONE! I JUST THOUGHT THAT MAYBE YOU JUST HAD AN EARLY CLASS OR SOMETHING THIS MORNING. ANYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU AND I WOULDN’T HAVE KNOWN! PLEASE IN THE FUTURE LET ME KNOW WHERE YOU ARE SO THAT I DO NOT HAVE TO FEEL LIKE THIS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
___________________________________________________________  
Chloe realised that she had been a little harsh on Beca, but after the day that she’d had, she wasn’t sorry.  
_________________________________________________________  
Emily  
Chlo, it’s me  
__________________________________________________________  
Chloe knew that this was Beca.  
____________________________________________________________  
Chloe  
just dont beca  
Emily  
Chlo, I’m really, really, REALLY sorry and I PROMISE, CROSS MY HEART, on the risk of losing my vocal chords to wolves, I will never let you feel like this again xxxxx  
_______________________________________________________  
Chloe stopped for a moment. She wanted so much to forgive her straight away, and kiss her, but then again… she had caused her so much grief. She decided to let Beca know what she was thinking.  
_____________________________________________________________  
Chloe  
…  
…  
…  
Sorry if I overreacted  
I love you so much B xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
__________________________________________________________  
Chloe knew that she couldn’t stay mad at her girlfriend for long. She could try… but it wasn’t possible.  
_________________________________________________________  
Emily  
O M ACCA-GEE THAT WAS THE CUTEST  
Not now Emily  
Right, sorry Beca  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Chloe laughed, as she imagined phone wars happening wherever Emily and Beca were. She decided to call Emily.

 

“Hey, Emily, do you mind if I speak to Beca?” Chloe asked, really hoping that Emily was going to say yes.

“Sure! I’ll hand you over now.”

Chloe heard a bit of rustling, before “Chlo?”

Chloe hadn’t realised how much hearing Beca’s nickname for her could make her happy. “Beca,” she smiled into the phone. She wriggled out of Aubrey’s arms, before walking into the hallway, and shooting her best friend a smile.

“Chlo, I’m so, so, sosososososososososososo sorry!”

“Don’t worry B,” Chloe said, smiling to herself. “I’m just glad you’re okay. What time are you back?”

“In, like, fifteen minutes?”

“I can wait that long,” Chloe said, her smile getting even wider.

“Wait, Chlo, Emily’s mum’s calling, I’ve gotta say goodbye,” Beca said regretfully.

“See you soon,” she said, before blowing a kiss through the phone and ending the call.

She walked back through into the living room. “So?” Aubrey asked.

“It’s fine. They’re gonna be back in like fifteen minutes. More like fourteen now,” she said, slumping back on the sofa next to Aubrey. 

“Not that you’re counting,” Aubrey teased.

Chloe purposefully elbowed her best friend in the side, before they burst out into laughter, partly due to relief. “Can we get takeout?” Chloe asked her Bella compadres.

“Don’t see why not,” Ashley replied.

“Aubrey’s staying,” Chloe announced.

Aubrey smiled at Chloe. “Thanks, Chloe,” she said, looking at the watch that Chloe had got her for Christmas the previous year. “Thirteen minutes!”

Chloe shot Aubrey a death stare, before they laughed again.

***

Right on time, Chloe heard a key in the door, and she leaped off the sofa. Emily came in first, and smiled at Chloe and walked through into their main sitting room. Beca came through next, but before she had even properly got through the door, she had been practically knocked over by a certain redhead, who pressed about a million kisses on her cheek.

“Have you been crying?” Beca asked Chloe, finally having a moment without being ambushed.

Chloe smiled at Beca again, not answering. “What happened with everything?”

“Well, I’d completely forgotten that we had this Geography trip to listen to this lady talk about latitude, but that our coach left at seven, before you got up. I was in such a rush that I forgot my phone, and Emily’s had been collected in by the time that I thought to ask her for it. I’m sorry, I wanted to call you so bad but neither of us took any change so we couldn’t use a payphone. I was so worried about you, because I know that you worry about…”

“I love you”, Chloe whispered into Beca’s ear, interrupting her, just before they opened before they opened the door.

“I love you too, more than anyone,” Beca replied, before they kissed.


End file.
